Kissing Chronicles
by Mazula
Summary: Title sucks, stories are cute. Please enjoy my sick works on turning Matoro into a kissing whore! 8D
1. Chapter 1

**Kissing Chronicles.**

**Ch.1**

**Butterfly on my right shoulder.**

_A/N~ So…yeah, I am now turning Matoro into a kissing whore. I'm going to hell now. 8'D_

_LOL kidding! But no seriously, this was a little ficlet that I had on my DA account from…I think the second to last year's xmas? Anyways, it was around the time I found __A Girl Named Ed__ (aka RootBeerVampire on DA) on deviant art and decided hey, if she's doing a holiday themed fic, so am I! XD_

_Anyways, recently, I decided to clear out my gallery of all fic-related things and move them here. I wasn't liking all the clutter in my gallery, and I figured a nice clean start would help get the creative juices flowing again. God only knows my inspiration-arteries are clogged beyond all hell. _

_BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING, I just want to say that the mistletoe theme has been taken out and has been replaced with simple kissing scenarios. There will be mistletoe in some of the chapters, but mostly, I changed it up to a plain kissing fic due to the fact that 1, xmas only comes once a year, 2, it is not xmas currently, and 3, as I was revising the chapters, mistletoe became less and less of a needed necessity. And also, don't flame me because I enjoy using Matoro was my personal victim of my sick fantasies. It's called STRESS RELEIF. You should try it. XDD_

_There will be more chapters than just this one, but for now, this series is going to stay dormant, so to speak, until I can back on track with myself._

_So enjoy!_

_Oh, and also…_

_I F***ING HATE THIS TITLE! WHAT THE CRAP ASDFGHJAHGSDHJF_

_**WARNING!**_

_This fic contains slash and minor male/male content. Viewer discretion is advised. Ratings may vary, but will not go over T. _

_**Rating: **__T._

_**Category: **__AU. (all of these ficlets are AU, so they are not in any way connected to each other.)_

_**Warning(s):**__ Male/male intimacy, kissing, touching, some swearing. _

_**Paring: Kopaka/Matoro**_

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Butterfly on my right shoulder.**

He hated parties…

This was probably the understatement of the century, because quite frankly, EVEYONE knew he hated parties. It was probably why they threw them in the first place, just so they could piss him off…

Kopaka even hated his home's own parties; celebration or not, if it has punch, laughing, dancing, and the occasional drinking contest, it was a party. And he absolutely _loathed_ parties. And as per tradition, and keeping to the code of the stereotypical ice Toa, Kopaka took up his classic position in the corner to act as a wallflower.

He only had to just hang around for an hour, or so Nuju had said. He also said if he didn't come, he could kiss that get-out-of-babysitting-Lewa-for-a-month pass goodbye. Damn that old goat. How Matoro put up with him, he would never know.

'_Matoro…' _The thought of Matoran seemed to suddenly haunt his thoughts at the moment.

He would never admit it, but even since that fateful day they met, Kopaka had developed a strong attraction to the slight Matoran. He didn't know how or why, but it happened, and it irritated him to no end because he lost all control over his emotional state of mind whenever the small Matoran was in his sight!

But on the other hand, he didn't hold any negative feelings towards Matoro himself. He wouldn't go so far as to say he was in love with the smaller male, but there was definitely something there that was more than a mere crush.

In fact, it was kind of hard to _not _have some sort of attraction to Matoro. He was a very handsome Matoran with an androgynous beauty that would have even a Ga-matoran burning with envy. His slender figure combined with his boyish attributes and soft-spoken voice, not to mention his kind personality, it was a question of who _wouldn't_ find themselves getting down on their knees and fawning for his attention?

And those eyes…

"Toa Kopaka?"

Kopaka blinked his thoughts away at the sound of that low, gentle voice. He looked down at the large blue eyes of the thought of Matoran to his right, holding two cups of what Kopaka guessed to be hot chocolate.

'_Speak of the devil…' _Kopaka thought.

Against his will, Kopaka was finding his once sour demeanor start to melt under those large, aquamarine eyes. At first the ice Toa was reminded of the deep blue gems Onua had once shown him down in the tunnels, but later discarded the comparison with a stubborn mental huff. No gem in this universe could compare to those eyes.

"Matoro…" he greeted flatly, trying with every fiber of his being to keep his stoic demeanor up in front of the one Matoran that could bring even the coldest of souls to their knees with his eyes alone. Matoro smiled slightly and held out one of the cups.

"I take it you're having fun." He said. Kopaka accepted the drink and sighed.

"Oh you have no idea…" he said sarcastically.

He felt a shudder go up his spine when he heard Matoro laugh lightly at his sarcastic comment, but showed no sign of noticing. The hot drink held in his hands luckily proved to be a nice distraction as he focused a bit of his element into his hands to keep them from burning.

A few additional, though small, exchanges of words were held between them for a while before they fell into a comfortable(?) silence in the corner of the room.

_In a corner of this room,_

_Where I kissed a Blue butterfly on my right shoulder,_

_I learn the emotion of grief, _

_As the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance~_

Kopaka vaguely noted the lyrics of the music playing in the background, and dully seemed to note it was that new popular song written by a duo of Le-Matoran twins that has been circulating around Mata-nui for the past week or so. It wasn't really his kind of music, the beat was too fast, but he was somehow drawn into the lyrics…

_I'm having a nightmare, _

_So please wake me up quickly._

_Everything begins from something minuscule, _

_Doesn't it?_

_If I were asked where I'd like to go, _

_I won't know the answer,_

_For I am lost and missing because I am being allured by the beautiful night._

A heated sensation seemed to plunge and spread throughout the Toa's stomach as he allowed the lyrics of the music to paint an image in his mind of a beautiful Matoran of white hair and blue eyes.

He shut his eyes as the image seemed to taunt him with an innocent laugh, the heat in his stomach seeping into his veins and spreading to his limbs. He felt his heat-drugged mind start to waver, almost as if he was on a small boat on the violent seas.

_Long eyelashes, _

_Crescent eye lines, _

_And shining lips._

_In a corner of this room where I kissed a Blue butterfly on my right shoulder,_

_I learn the emotion of grief,_

_As the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance._

A sigh escaped him as his image smiled and grew the elegant, large wings of a butterfly and fluttered teasingly before him like a mischievous fairy. He longed to reach out and capture that lovely butterfly, but restrained himself, as he knew any small touch could possibly be the end of such a lovely image. No hand had the right to touch such a treasure, let alone taint it with its own sin soaked hands…

_My hair, _

_Soaked in the rain, _

_Is so unusually cold,_

_So I spew out my loneliness in the bathroom, _

_And wait while trembling._

_If I catch up to you, _

_You just escape. _

_Won't you give me back something more?_

_I am serious! _

_So if you laugh, _

_You're in for it. _

_Understood?_

The music playing in the background was slowly being tuned from his ears, the hot drink in his hand slightly slipping from his loosened grip. It was only after a felt a slight burning sensation on his fingers did he blink his heterochromatic eyes that he realized he was spilling the hot beverage over his hand from a slight tilt of said hand.

"Ah…!" He cursed under his breath, setting the drink onto a table to his left as he tried to freeze the mess and cool his slight burn, oblivious to the hazy set of blue eyes watching him.

"Kopaka…" Matoro started hazily.

The Toa froze like the ice he created, his eyes darting to look over at the oddly hazy looking Matoran to his right. He felt his own pale face flush slightly at the look of those half-lidded blue eyes and the heated haze floating around in them.

Smiling at the surprised look, Matoro smiled a lazy smile and leaned up towards him slightly, balancing on the tips of his toes expectantly.

Kopaka stared at him dumbly for a moment as it finally seemed to click as to what the Matoran wanted.

And suddenly, Kopaka felt himself freeze over once again, the pleasant heat in his body vanishing faster than Pohatu could say 'great boulders of fire'!

_Red nails, _

_Cheap rings, _

_And piercings that increase in number whenever I get hurt._

Kopaka stared down at Matoro, gawking at the unreadable Matoran in front of him. Matoro just stood there with an expectant pout on his pale lips.

"Well?" he said, expectantly yet teasingly.

At first Kopaka thought he was either hearing things or the Matoran was fooling around with him. But no, the emotions in those perfect, endless eyes held no deceit.

The background music and sounds were nonexistent now, only the noise of his own pounding heart could be heard ringing in his ears. He was pretty sure his face was redder than Tahu's wardrobe as well.

Matoro raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"I'm waiting" he asked smugly.

Kopaka's face flushed and he swallowed loudly, his adams apple doing a three-sixty in his neck. Why was that pout making him so damn impossible to resist? Why did it seem as if a spell had been cast over him? Why was he _leaning towards _him now?

_Please hold my distorted body close to you._

_Only you will fill it up._

_Isn't that right?_

_See, you understand it too!_

_You've already crossed the boundary._

_I have so much regret that I could die,_

_But I also conjure up just as much pleasure._

_Please stop me as I'm going out of control,_

_And give me peace and comfort._

_What has begun to dissolve into my wound? _

_Is it love, or...? _

_Ah..._

Nuju was rather abruptly pulled from his own thoughts in his own little corner from the rather loud wolf whistles and loud cheering. He looked up towards the other side of the room and frowned. What was that crowd of Matoran doing back there?

Setting his drink aside, Nuju strode over to the gathering of howling Matoran.

Many shouts, wolf-whistles, cat-calls, and the occasional yell of a very, very familiar name. His eyes suddenly widened as he put two and two together and shoved through the crowd.

_"Move aside!"_ he snapped, shoving the Matoran aside to part down the middle. Though what he saw made him wish he hadn't forced Kopaka to come to the party. He would have preferred seeing Matoro getting tipsy on eggnog or something. Anything but _that!_

_I have so much regret that I could die, _

_But I also conjure up just as much pleasure._

_Please stop me as I'm going out of control, _

_And give me peace and comfort._

_Please hold my distorted body close to you. _

_Only you will fill it up._

_Isn't that right? _

_See, you understand it too! _

_You've already crossed the boundary._

Kopaka knew nothing else right now, only the warm, thin body held against him and the soft, pouty lips on his own. Steam could practically be seen coming off the pair as Matoro stood on his tip-toes to wrap his arms tightly around their Toa's neck, both his and Kopaka's lips locked together fiercely in a heated kiss. Kopaka's left arm was wrapped tightly and possessively around Matoro's lithe waist, the Matoran's poor hair tie laid forgotten on the floor with Kopaka's other hand tangled in his long hair. It was clear enough to see that this was no simple touch of lips to lips, but a full blown, heart throbbing, soul sucking, tongue tangoing kiss!

Nothing else was there except the other to the pair of heated males, and quite frankly, the island could be sinking and neither would care or notice. It was just them and the heat surging between them as Kopaka claimed his innocent, yet teasing, butterfly.

The airy moan Matoro gave when Kopaka's hand slid along the curve of his rear, however, instantly snapped Nuju out of his stupor and straight into white hot fury. And as suddenly as it happened, the peaceful moment between the pair was broken by a single cry of white hot rage.

**"KOPAKA NUVA! ! !"**

Eyes snapping open from the familiar voice, Kopaka barely had time to bolt as a rather menacing ice staff nearly came crashing down onto his skull. Not even having time to yell 'aw crap', Kopaka quickly let go of Matoro's waist and fled the building with a rage induced Turaga on his tail.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MATORO IN SUCH A WAY YOU LECHEROUS, PERVERTED, MOTHER FU-"

Kopaka didn't register his Turaga's raving words, nor the fact that said Turaga was mad enough to actually be _speaking_. In fact, he was barely aware that he was running. Nor did he know that while being chased down to his possible death by his Turaga, he was grinning like an idiot. The sweet, familiar sensation of Matoro's lips on his own was far too fresh in his mind. The fact that he was likely going to be dead in a few minutes was completely lost on him; it was totally worth it.

_In a corner of this room,_

_Where I kissed a Blue butterfly on my right shoulder,_

_I learn the emotion of grief,_

_As the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance._

Meanwhile, Matoro was left swaying on his feet and a stupefied expression on his face before falling back against the wall. Ignoring the jeering Ko-matoran, he touched a hand to his slightly swollen lips and grinned stupidly.

Wow, who knew that such an ice king could be such a great kisser? He hoped to do it again soon if Nuju didn't by then bury Kopaka…

_There is a Blue butterfly on my right shoulder._

_I learn the emotion of grief._

_Dissonance…_

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

_Oh WOW!_

_What a contrast to what this used to be! Seriously, this drabble part was SO different from what it once was when I first wrote it! First off, there is more detail, second, less grammar and spelling errors, and lastly, I added a fricken SONG to it! That was NOT there a moment ago! XDD_

_The song is 'Butterfly on my right shoulder' by Len and Rin Kagamine of Vocaloid! One of my favorite songs and currently playing on my computer as I type lol_

_Well, that's one down, two or three more to go I think! Please enjoy!_

_Shout out to __**A Girl Named Ed**__! I know you love this pairing, so I hope you enjoyed the revised version of this! Miss you lots girl and wish you luck in school!_

_P.S._

_The only change to the lyrics was 'Blue butterfly' replacing the original 'purple butterfly'. And that's it, just so you know._

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kissing Chronicles.**

**Ch. 2**

**Ice kisses.**

_A/N~ This was a gift for a pal on DA who goes by the name of TheBlueFerret! Enjoy!_

This is slash. You have been warned.

Pairing: Matoro/Takua (as per request)

Rating: K+ maybe T. Depends on your view of this.

**WARNING!**

_This fic contains slash and minor male/male content. Viewer discretion is advised. Ratings may vary, but will not go over T. _

**Rating: **T.

**Category: **AU. (all of these ficlets are AU, so they are not in any way connected to each other.)

**Warning(s): **Male/male intimacy, kissing, touching, some swearing.

**NOTICE! **This chapter takes place in the Mata-nui Online Game where Takua was lost in the drifts and rescued by Matoro and met Kopaka! No one knows what happened in between then, so here's my two cents on a theory X3

HUMANIZED!Bionicle.

**Paring: Takua/Matoro**

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

_Takua's POV._

Cold. It was cold here.

Oh yeah, I'm in Ko-wahi. Of course it's cold!

But why was I here in the cold again…? I was…looking for something? Someone? Yeah, someone. Someone to…do something back at Ko-koro. What was it…? Ugh, my head hurts. It feels like I…did I fall? Am I asleep? Am I seriously thinking to myself right now? What the heck is going on here!?

'_Ugh…it's all white…can't see…'_ I thought blearily.

White. Cold. Soundless yet loud from the blizzard winds. That damn flag was thrashing wildly by me a minute ago…wait, there's a flag now? I thought I had wandered off the path…

'_What the…?'_ a thin shadow passed over me.

I looked up at what caused the shadow, but all I saw was a large mass of fur and what I think is a spear. Some kind of freakish rahi!? Was it going to eat me!?

Oh…I'm tired now…huh, I don't care anymore. I just wanna sleep…

The shape bent down to me, and I just barely caught a glimpse of pretty blue eyes deeper than the soothing blue of an ice core. It said something, but by then it was already dark…

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Warm…but still cold. Not as cold as before but…warm enough that I didn't want to move. I was so tired, and my limbs…hell, my whole body ached! And this fuzzy stuff around me, keeping me warm…

'_Huh, am I dead?'_ I thought.

Oh wait, there's…lights coming back! I can see something, some kind of fuzzy white and blue shape. It's getting clearer and clearer and before I knew it, it was a…uuh…

'_Holy crap, I really must be dead!'_ I really am dead! Why else would I be seeing this…this pretty angel?

Oh, it's saying something to me…gosh he's pretty…it is a boy right? Aw who cares? I'm dead, might as well enjoy the view.

"Energy…rest…"

Yeah…energy…rest…god you're pretty. His eyes were the deepest blue I've ever seen. And trust me, having a Ga-Matoran as your friend, you know how blue blue can be.

Oh he's saying something again. Ugh, it got all black again. Wait, there he is again!

"Hey, can you hear me?"

I can hear again…his voice is distant, but I can hear it. And by the low tenor, he's definitely a boy. Not that I care, he's hot! And again, having Ga-Matoran as friends really makes you look at gender differently and friendships widely. Uuhhh…what was I saying again?

"Hello?"

"Uuuugh…oh hey there…" I said in an almost drunken manner.

His image cleared entirely, and again, I'm awestruck by him. A soft face with large sapphire eyes, long blue tinted white hair pulled back in a loose pony tail, the ends meeting in a loose braid, and close fitting winter-wear. He had hips! _Hips!_

"Hey! Are you alright?"

The image cleared completely and I didn't pass out this time, so I figured that's a good thing. And thank Mata-nui too, he was a really pretty angel. If this is what it was like to die, then I would have-…well, actually, never mind, I'm going _way_ too far there.

"Hello? Can you hear me or what?" Oh, right, he's talking to me. I should probably say something back.

But when I tried to speak, all that came out was a gurgled croak and I winced. Damn it, my throat was dried up. I noticed the angel wince as well at my response, reaching over to the side for something. I was too weak to even turn my head!

But I quickly forgot any of this when I felt a small hand slide along the back of my neck and lift me up slightly, now _much_ closer to him than before.

"Here, drink this." I didn't even notice a canteen was being held to my lips until he said this, and again I was aware of how thirsty I was. Which was odd, usually you get dehydrated in Po-koro, not here!

'_Eh, whatever, who cares? I got a cute angel tending to me!'_ I thought.

He tipped the canteen back a few times to get in a few mouthfuls, and only after two or three of them, I was feeling a lot better. He set the canteen aside after a few more swallows, but didn't set me down just yet.

"Can you speak now?" he asked softly.

God his voice…he just _had_ to be an angel! No other being has such a soft voice with a heavenly low tenor. And his hand on the back of my neck…it was small, but long and slender from what I can feel. They felt warm, soft too despite their bony feel.

And Mata-nui above, those _eyes!_ Forget sapphires, they got nothing on his eyes!

"Ugh…'n…'gel…" I croaked. He cocked his head to the side in confusion, and oh my god, he was adorable!

"I'm sorry? What was that?" he asked.

'_He's so cute…'_ I thought with a stupid, if not slightly delirious, grin.

"So…pretty…" I rasped. A very confused and slightly uneasy expression crossed his face.

"What…?" he said.

_Matoro's POV_

Well this certainly was an…odd predicament. Not unheard of, maybe, but still a bit odd. It's not every day you find a Matoran passed out, still alive if barely, in the drifts, let alone a Ta-Matoran. It's a known fact that Ta-Matoran don't usually, if never, stray this far into Ko-wahi or the drifts like this, and so unprepared!

I didn't bother checking his bag; it was so light, it probably barely held anything that could have been of use in the drifts. So I could only assume that he got seriously lost, was too impulsive, or maybe just suicidal.

I'm hoping it wasn't the latter. Freezing to death is _not_ a pretty way to go. I've seen enough Rahi carcasses in my time and what the cold does to their bodies. It's a gruesome and sad sight. And the last thing I ever wanted to see was a motionless Matoran in the drifts that had died from the cold.

Plus, it would have been a real shame; he's pretty handsome for someone his age. Granted I don't know him, but judging by the still developing facial features and juvenile armor disks in the joints, he's most likely younger than me. Most likely my junior by a few hundred years, give or take. (1)

I watched him slumber in the pile of rahi skin blankets and tarp I had, still shaking visibly from cold and possibly a bit of body shock. But he was a lot better than he was prior to around an hour ago.

He practically vibrated with chills, teeth chattering, body locking up, and breath short, he was close to hypothermia had I not hauled him into the cave we now resided in. No doubt he would wake up soon if those slight twitches in the face were anything to go by.

I was later proven right when I noticed bleary amber eyes crack open just slightly and stare up at the ceiling of the cave blankly. I picked up the energy stone I had been saving and moved to hover over him. He seemed to slightly tense as I moved the stone to his body.

"It's just energy. Just rest." I said softly.

He blacked out briefly, no doubt from exhaustion and the slight shock he gained from absorbing the energy from the stone. I asked him if he could hear me, but I got a rather bleary look as my response. He was still too weak, and possibly a bit delirious.

"Hello?" I pressed in concern. I didn't really expect the almost drunken look he gave me; but then again, he was delirious.

"Oh 'ey ther'…" he rasped. I blinked once and watched his eyes shut briefly again.

"Hey! Are you alright?" I asked. His eyes opened again. We had a kind of staring contest for a good minute or so before I grew a bit uncomfortable.

"Hello? Can you hear me or what?" my response was a delirious look and a lopsided smile. I honestly almost laughed, it was such a dumbfound look. Cute really.

He tried to speak, or so I think, but all that came out was a dry croak. I winced slightly at the sound. Yikes, he was probably dehydrated. (2)

I grabbed my water canteen and carefully slipped one hand under his neck; I didn't want to startle him. And held the lip of the canteen to his mouth.

"Here, drink this." I instructed softly.

It didn't take long for him to find his voice again, or as much of it as he's going to get in this state. I set my canteen aside, keeping my hand under his neck to hold him steady, and asked if he could speak now.

"Ugh…'n…'gel…" he rasped.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion, trying to figure out just what that meant. N…gel…ngel? Negal? Angel? That sounded a bit right, but…

"I'm sorry? What was that?" I asked. I flinched slightly at the stupid grin he wore and the bleariness in his eyes slightly lift.

"So…pretty…" he said.

Alright, now I'm a bit confused, if uneasy at the look he was giving me. What was pretty? Why did he say 'angel' and why the heck was he looking at me like that?

"What…?" I had to ask.

No sooner had the hanging question left my mouth did I feel a pair of arms wrap tightly around my waist and a head press into my chest in a tight, if not embarrassing, hug.

"Angel…!" he rasped deliriously as he nuzzled (nuzzled!) my chest.

I cannot say just how much control it took to not instinctively lash out and punch him for just…grabbing at me like this! But I will say I nearly bristled from the contact out of pure shock and instinct.

Ok…stay calm…he's a delirious Matoran, most likely has no idea what he's doing, and probably won't remember, so-

'_HELLO! Red light! Big no-no!'_ you little-!

"Get OFF of me and get your hand off of _that!_" I do NOT enjoy having a hand groping me, thank you! OFF! NOW! (3)

"Eh? Wha…?" ok, delirious grin is getting old, and he has yet to remove his hand from my person. Time to be a bit assertive.

"Ugh…" I groaned and tried shoving him off, but the bugger had a good grip on my waist _and_ my rear. Not a pleasant feeling. And to no avail.

"You're pretty…" he rasped.

Alright, I've had enough, thank you…

_Takua's POV_

God, he was so pretty, and cute, and he felt really fir-

"GET OFF!"

It took me a moment to register that I was on my back again and staring at the ceiling. Another moment later, I registered pain in my right cheek. On my back plus pain plus the fact my angel was backed up against the back wall with a balled fist equals…wait…

'_Did he just PUNCH me!?'_ I thought. What kind of angel punches people!? What the heck!?

Well…then again, now that I think about it, that punch did clear my head a bit. And if I recall correctly what I was feeling on my hand…ok, ok, I deserved that hook. Sheesh, where the heck was I anyways…?

"Uuh…what the…?" I look around a bit, and took note of the ice. Lots of ice. A cave? Yeah, that seems right, an ice cave. Huh, interesting place to find yourself in when you're dead. Maybe it's because I died in a cold area. Oh well.

And looking back at the angel, he seems to have calmed a bit, now just looking at me in a contemplative way. I looked back at him as well, but more out of curiosity than anything. It was a very long, almost awkward silent moment before I blinked and rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"So…uh…how's it going?" was all I could think of to say.

_Matoro's POV._

…did he seriously just ask me what I think he asked me? 'How's it going'? He asks me how's it going in this situation? And so casually? Did he hit his head or did his brain freeze over!?

'_Ok Matoro…stay calm…he's obviously still…oh who am I kidding? This guy cannot be for real.'_ I sighed deeply with a twitching brow.

I had to take a moment to collect my thoughts and straighten myself. All of that bitter talk on how impulsive and hot headed Ta-Matoran could be via Nuju was starting to enter my mind at the moment. But I consider myself a fair and nonjudgmental individual, no way was I going to stereotype just because I have some delusional kid glomping me…and calling me an angel…saying I'm pretty…and…ugh…

"Alright…let's forget that just happened, and you can explain what you're doing here?" I started carefully.

He gave me a slightly confused look, as if I was asking about the weather. Long pause. A small look around the cave. He's looking at me again. He blinks and cocks his head. Huh, cute…

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Well it wasn't like I was expecting a straight answer, but the very least he could do was use that brain of his…

"What were you doing out there in the drifts? And…are you feeling alright? You were…acting a bit weird…" understatement much?

He seemed to have a replay of the confused expression and curious gaze prior to less than two minutes ago. I was seriously still a bit hung up on that whole angel and pretty comment. Not that I haven't been called pretty and such. But it's one thing when a Ga-matroan compliments you or your Turaga pokes fun at you, and another when a complete stranger calls me such and _grabs_ at me.

"The drifts? Oh, right, I was actually looking for someone. But hey, doesn't matter now. I'm dead!" he laughed.

…wait…

'_Dead? He thinks he's…oh…oohhh…'_ I resisted the urge to palm my forehead and laugh myself! It all made sense now.

"Oh man alive, you actually think you're…? Ugh…" I flopped my arms against my sides and chuckled wryly. Really. This guy _cannot_ be serious.

"Er…something wrong mister angel?"

Really, it was cute enough to almost make me laugh, but also that last bit was enough to almost make me bawl.

"Ok, first off, don't _ever_ call me 'mister',I am NOT that old, thank you. Second, yes, I'm quite fine, thank you. Third, you're not dead."

_Takua's POV_

Ok…mental note; never call him mister, second note, he's ok, good! Third note, I'm not-

Oh…wha…?

"I'm…not dead?" I asked dumbly.

He sighed and slid down the wall and onto the floor, rubbing his temples with a wry smile. Ok…so if I'm not dead…then…?

"No, you're not dead, trust me. I found you passed out in the drifts, brought you here, pretty much saved your life, and I'm pretty sure you know the rest." He said.

Wait…I'm not dead. I thought I was, seeing as I thought he was an angel…and…I'm not dead. Ice cave doesn't sound like heaven, angels punching people doesn't sound like an angel, although I kind of deserved it, and…now that I'm a bit clear-headed now, it's still cold. Heaven doesn't seem like a cold place…well, can't be Karzahni either, or so I dearly hope not!

Ok, so I'm not dead, and I grabbed his…oh…

OH dear…

"Oh god…you mean…aw MAN!"

_Matoro's POV_

Well…obviously he gets he's not dead, otherwise watching him writhing on the floor in what I guessed was embarrassment was anything to go by. It was almost funny to watch really, but also a bit weird.

…he's still going at it. This is getting old.

"Hey…hey! Calm down!" I said.

"God! I thought I was DEAD! And I _grabbed_ at you…! That's so messed up!"

"Ugh, yes, let's try to forget the fact that yes, I was quite thoroughly groped at by some strange Ta-Matoran." I said ruefully.

With one final shriek and a fist to the head, his tantrum ceased. Thank. God.

He just lay there with the blankets covering his face. Really, I could almost laugh again if it wasn't for the fact that this was just plain ridiculous. This is definitely going to make a good hunting-story for the others back home.

I sighed and crawled over to him, sitting beside him and grabbing the blanket to try and pull it off.

"Hey, look, it's…alright. You were delirious, and apparently thought you were dead." I started. He wouldn't let me pull the blanket down, but his grip on it loosened as I spoke.

"…look, just come out from under there. You're acting like a child."

"I am NOT!" He yelled, throwing the blankets off to glare at me.

Heh, thought that would work. Make a childish comment at a Ta-Matoran and they're bound to respond. I have to remember to thank Nuju for that tip later on.

"Hm, so I gathered. You done hiding now?" I asked.

The Ta-Matoran suddenly flushed at realizing he fell for such a trick, but none the less didn't pout about it. He instead nodded faintly.

"Good." I sighed.

I really was not in the mood to play babysitter at the moment, not after all this randomness. And trust me, when you're working for a Turaga who has to meet up with other Turaga that include a certain green Turaga on a mostly daily basis, you get pretty weary of random happenings.

A LONG moment of silence, I felt like I was at a funeral. A very awkward funeral, but still a funeral. I never was one for absolute silence. Yeah, I like the quiet, but not an eerily awkward pause in the timeline!

"…so your name would be…?" I started. One of the best ice breakers, ask for a name. It works when you're NOT flirting. Two points for me.

"O-oh! U-um, Takua. My names Takua. Ta-koro chronicler." He said.

Ah, that's why he seemed a bit familiar. I've never actually met or seen him, but I knew the name at least. Kind of hard not to know about him; the kid has a movement drive that would make a Takea Shark proud.

"Alright, well…" I finally settled down beside him and reached into my bag, offering him some Muaka jerky. "You were looking for someone?"

"U-uh, yeah, yeah I was. Um, thanks." He deftly took it and began nervously nibbling on it.

I waited for him to finish and collect his nerves. Honestly, I'd probably be in the same condition if I were in his position…minus the groping.

"Mind telling me what you were doing out there? And so ill equipped?"

_Takua's POV_

Well I'm thoroughly embarrassed! Tch, understatement of the century, of course I was embarrassed! I got lost in a blizzard, thought I was dead, got rescued by a Ko-Matoran, _felt up_ said Matoran, and now I'm sitting here wondering just what the crap I'm gonna say to him!

I mean…yeah, he's no angel, but damn, he was gorgeous. I felt like I was back in grade school trying to talk to my crush!

Well, then again, he DID seem a bit older than me. You can always make a good guess at anyone's age by how developed their armor is. The juvenile disks in his joints were almost invisible now. Unlike mine, which were still developing as I grow, so he was obviously just a bit older than me, which was a bit disappointing, but hey, whatever.

And like I said, he's no angel, but he's cute! I haven't felt like this towards anyone in…well, never! I'd almost say I was in love if I didn't feel like jumping the gun to get another punch to the face again.

I nibbled attentively on the jerky he gave me as I thought. Well, might as well explain myself.

"Yeah, I'm kind of on a journey if you will, and I came to Ko-koro a while ago." I started. "I met up with the Turaga, but…well…"

"Can't understand him?"

"Yeah. A Matoran called Kopeke said I need to find his translator. He said he was out hunting and left a trail of red flags to find him, so I followed them out here. And I uh…kind of got lost. And apparently passed out, and here I am now." I explained.

The sudden look he was giving me made me raise a brow. He was looking at me as if someone had drawn on my face and I hadn't noticed yet…er…I DIDN'T have anything on my face did I? Spirits I hope not…

"Um…something wrong?" I asked slowly.

He finally blinks once and slowly raises one brow at me. Really, I would have pegged the slightly confused look as cute if I didn't feel so…well, awkward. I didn't even know why he was looking at me like that.

He sighed, sat up straight and crossed his legs with a slightly bemused smile.

"Well, isn't this a coinky-dink?" he said humorously.

Coinky-dink? Humorously? Since WHEN were Ko-Matoran purposely FUNNY!? I just may really be DEAD!

"Er…why?" I asked.

He chuckled slightly to himself and nibbled on his own jerky, giving me a humored look.

"You're looking for his translator? Well, you found him. He just rescued you and is wondering if this is fate."

Wait, pause, rewind, red-light, hall pass please! FREEZE!

_This_ was Turaga Nuju's translator!? This Matoran was his translator!? I was rescued by his _TRANSLATOR!? _

_Matoro's POV_

I'm serious, I am _this close_ to full out laughing at this guy's face. I could have told him that Teridax had been unleashed to eat unborn children, and he'd still be sitting there with a dumbfounded look of pure shock.

…well, I'm not going to get anywhere by sitting here and letting him stare out into space with an expression one would get when they walk into their own home and half the village jumps out from behind his couch and screams 'surprise'…funny as it is.

"Hey…Takua?" I poked his shoulder and he jumped slightly at the contact. Really, was it THIS difficult to comprehend that I was a Turaga's translator?

"A-ah! S-sorry! I-I l-lost myself th-there…" he's shaking now…

"…Takua?" I started.

"Y-yeah?" Practically convulsing now and rubbing his arms.

"You're shaking…" understatement, but I had to be sure…

"Y-yeah…it's w-weird…I c-can't feel anything. F-feels n-numb…" he chattered.

As I thought. Thermal shock. (4) He got too cold too fast, warmed up, got cold again, and it's confusing his body. If he didn't get his body close to a heated object and reassure his body that it wasn't going through hypothermia, he could go into shock.

Only one heatstone. Fire wasn't really doing much. He doesn't have enough body heat for the blankets to work again. This left one thing…

"Takua?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Take off your shirt, and get under the blankets."

_Takua's POV_

…waitress, may I see that bill one more time? I didn't catch that.

Take off my _shirt?_ Get under the blankets? What the hell is he going on about!?

"U-uh…wh-what?" I asked dumbly. Damn it, I was freezing, but I felt numb too; it was so weird and uncomfortable.

"I said, take your shirt off, and get under the blankets. You need to warm up." He said.

"Ok, I get the last part, but why do I have to-_what are you doing!?_"

WHY was he taking HIS jacket and shirt off!? He said mine, right!? What!?

…and just WHERE did he get that body? If it wasn't for the chest, I would have marked him up as a girl.

He was…not so much as skinny as he was…well, slender. His waist was something any Ga-Matoran would envy after, and…wow, he really DID have hips. As far as I could tell anyways; his long jacket now gone, I could see his lower garments were well fitted.

And if I wasn't so busy staring at him, I would have noticed that my face was redder than Tahu's wardrobe. He was…damn it, Matoro was HOT!

…figuratively, unfortunately. I'm freezing!

"Eyes up here Romeo." I jumped after hearing him say this. And only now found our knees almost touching as he kneeled in front of me.

Holy crap on a crapple. Is this what I'm gonna be feeling when I hit 'that' point of age? Cause really, I think I just skipped over to puberty from just _looking_ at him shirtless.

"Uuh…wha…?"

"Just trust me. I don't have any other heat sources aside from my own body." He started rather frankly. "Honeslyt, it's a pretty common thing here in Ko-koro. This isn't exactly my first time 'snuggling' as some call it." (5)

Oh…oh my gosh…

What do I do? What do I do? _What do I DO!?_ One part of me was screaming 'oh hell yes!' and another part was going all 'EEP!'. I don't know what to do! He says this is pretty normal and natural (granted, now that I think about it, it makes sense for them), but this isn't exactly my second time!

Matoro sighed and shook his head, sitting close beside me while arranging the blankets.

"Listen, I know this seems a bit…straight forward, but it's _nothing._ Just relax and trust me. Please?" he said softly.

Damn it…Jaller once told me that someone you really like can get you to do almost anything by simply hearing their voice. I at first brushed this off as him being a softy. But now…ugh, call me a softy now, I'm doomed by his voice, and if not, I drown in his eyes.

…ok, I can say all this stuff in this kind of a situation, and yet I can barely manage to get past language arts with a C+ in grade school. I'm sensing a pattern here.

"Uuh…wh-what do I…?" I was clueless, honestly.

"Just lay down and try to find a comfortable spot. I'll take care of the rest." He said with a smile.

Yep, I'm doomed. And now that I think about it…I really don't seem to care.

So making up my mind and choosing NOT to freeze to death, I pulled the fur blankets down and shuffled down into them. It felt strange; they were pretty heavy and no doubt well insulated, but I was still freezing. Not to mention when I first woke up, I was pretty warm under here, if a bit achy.

I gulped audibly as Matoro shuffled in beside me, rearranging the blankets so we had an equal share. I only now decide to freeze up (not literally) when he made me turn onto my back and settled in between my arm and torso.

"You're freezing…" he muttered as our skin brushed together.

'_Sweet mother of Mata-tap-dancing-nui on stilts, if this is a dream, I hope I never wake up!'_ was my first thought along with a cherry red complexion. I think I heard steam coming out of my ears too…

_Matoro's POV_

Well…this didn't feel awkward. Notice the sarcasm.

Sure, I've done this plenty of times with fellow hunters and friends, hell, even with Turaga Nuju on blizzard plagued nights! This was my first with a Ta-Matoran and feeling…nervous? Anxious?

'_Unbelievable, I'm infatuated with a Ta-Matoran I rescued from a blizzard who thought he was dead and I an angel. Geez, I have weird tastes…'_ I thought.

He was tense for a long while, but after five or ten minutes, he finally calmed and managed to relax against me. He was finally starting to warm up as well, though he was still a bit on the cold side. His shivers were reduced to light shudders that came on and off, and somehow along the way, his other arm found its way over my stomach and his head was on my shoulder.

"Feeling better?" I asked. This silence was eating me alive…

"Yeah…" he said quietly. He sounded tired. Granted, I was too. But I didn't really feel like sleeping…

Another long moment of silence. I swear, if we get any more of these, I'm going to throw a fit. This was getting ridiculous. I'd kill for him to say something! Anything! I got nothing!

"Hey uh…can I ask you something?" he asked. Thank you!

"Yeah?"

"Uh…so, you're the Turaga's translator and all, so you go everywhere with him, right?" well, it's a conversation at least.

"Yes."

"So…how come I haven't seen you before? I mean, I go pretty much to every koro on a daily basis, but I've never so much as seen you in Ko or any other koro." He started, then frowned, "You're not a hallucination are you?"

_Takua's POV_

I regret my last few words right now.

He's laughing. _Laughing_ at what I just asked like a mad hyena! I mean, yeah, I know I'm funny and all, but this was just a serious put out…

So saying, I watched him with a frown on my face as he worked out his chuckles. Although it was halfhearted. He was pretty cute when he laughed…really cute.

"Hahahaha! I-I'm sorry! Hehe, ahem, I'm sorry, that was bad." He said with a wide grin.

Damn, even his smile was cute. Hell. He was beautiful when he was all relaxed like this. And those eyes…

"I'm not a hallucination. And the reason you probably don't see me much is…well…" he paused with a thoughtful look. "I guess I don't get out too much. More than half of my time is spent around my Turaga working. I don't have too many friends so…"

He paused and let his words hang. It was…sad though. One thing I noticed that was unusual about Matoro, was that his eyes portrayed his emotions so deeply. It was so odd, because the few times I've met Ko-Matoran, all of them had such guarded, cold eyes. Even if they were upset or annoyed with me, their eyes never really changed.

Matoro…his eyes were different. He himself was different _in general_. His eyes were wide open, never guarded, perfectly portraying what he's feeling. He wasn't harsh, but he can be firm when he needs to be. Ergo the right hook I got a while ago. But the point here is, is that he's just…well…different.

Like me…

'_A lot like me actually…'_ I thought.

Very much like me. From what I'm gathering from him, he's the outcast of his koro; the oddball. A black sheep…

But he was also different from me. I had tons of friends, inside and outside of Ta-koro. That Kopeke guy seemed to know a lot about him, so maybe they were friends. His Turaga was around him 24/7, so I can assume they're close. He probably has friends outside Ko-koro, but like he said, his job requires him with his Turaga around the clock. So either way…he's all alone…

'_That's just…so unfair though…'_ I thought.

It was! Matoro was such a nice guy! And hell, if his looks didn't win everyone over, I don't know what will. Sure, he's soft spoken and kind obviously, but he's got a serious right hook, so no doubt he has a hard side too. Nice or not, what Ko-Matoran doesn't have a cold side?

My thoughts had gone so far into my own head, I didn't even notice he had fallen asleep until I heard him sigh and shift closer to me.

Must…resist…evil…thoughts…

…aw screw it.

Tossing all caution and morale to the wind, I carefully flipped onto my side, now facing him, and wrapped my arms cautiously around him so not to rouse him. I waited a few seconds before tightening my hold and pulling him closer until he was flush against me.

I was shocked to find how hot his body was. You'd think Ko-Matoran would be rather cold physically as well as in personality. But then again, living in such cold climate, it would make sense they'd adapt to being so hot-blooded. (6)

Geez, forget heat stones! Matoro makes a great hot water bottle. Now if only he would just-

…since when did he cling to things in his sleep? Particularly my arm? And where the heck did he get _that_ kind of a grip!? (7)

'_Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers…'_ I thought.

So saying this, I decided to forget about all possibilities of waking him and getting another punch to the face and cuddled the guy like a teddy ahs bear. I had to ignore the fact that I was practically giggling like a school girl to save my manly pride, but I don't really seem to care at the moment. Not with this cute snow bunny in my arms!

…oh Mata-nui, the mental image…!

I couldn't stop the rather loud snort from the bunny-earred mental image, and pretty much froze up like a rabbit when bleary sapphire eyes cracked open sleepily.

"'kua…?" he sighed.

_No POV_

A very long, almost smoldering, staring contest occurred at that moment. Not one of them moved, merely _stared_ at each other. One pair wide, uncertain, and almost anticipating something to blow up in his face. And the other, lazy, sleepy, almost _seductive_ and bleary with cloudy thoughts and bright irises.

No words. No sounds. No movement. Just staring.

Then, as if the director said it himself, _action_.

They weren't sure just who moved first or who wrapped their arms around who, but it didn't seem to matter at the moment…

All that mattered were the hands, the lips, and the other that lay beside the other.

It was soft at first, exploratory, almost shy on both sides. But after a bit of curious exploration, the flame was lit and the fire blazed.

Surprisingly, it was Matoro who turned the tables and flipped Takua onto his back, laying over the Ta-Matoran as they indulged in a heated kiss. Takua was unphased, and somehow found his hands wandering over the lithe Matoran's back and arms. Matoro's arms were planted down on either side of Takua's head on his elbows, his knees flanking the other's sides.

"Mm…" Takua finally managed to break the soul-sucking kiss and quickly focused on the Ko-Matoran's pale neck, sucking at his jugular.

Matoro yelped when the Ta-Matoran nipped at the sensitive base connecting his neck to his collar. Sighing shakily, Matoro let Takua switch their positions as they once again locked themselves into a fierce kiss.

The Ko-Matoran keened when heated hands slipped between their heated frames and petted up the length of his belly and past his heaving chest.

'_Uhn…his hands…they're hot…'_ Matoro sighed deeply as butterfly kisses rained down onto his neck and shoulders, an occasional nip making his skin tingle with a pleasant heat.

Lips locked together once again, this time joined with wandering tongues and curious touches. Takua was long lost in their heated make-out session, but a small portion of his hormonal brain managed to form some coherent thought.

'_Damn…my first real kiss! And with a Ko-Matoran! A damn good kissing Ko-Matoran.'_ Yep. Now all thought was lost now. Gone. Poof. Ka-blewy.

Their hot make-out session lasted another good ten minutes before it became apparent that they were supposed to breathe to live. And so they hesitantly parted, panting and staring at each other like they had been prior to their rather breath taking lip-lock.

It took them a good solid three minutes before either of them so much as moved.

Matoro sighed heavily, his head falling back into the pile of furs they were laying on, his breathing now calm but his heart was still racing a kilo a minute. Takua was in no better shape; panting and staring at Matoro with a flushed face.

Swallowing audibly, Takua became the first to speak.

"So…you're not gonna hit me, are you?"

Matoro thunked his head back against the floor, trying _very hard_ to stifle an inappropriate round of laughter.

Really, he just _had_ to go for the funny guy…

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Weeks passed. And eventually things concerning the Rahi had calmed down. Their secret rendezvous from those weeks ago had remained a secret, but most certain hadn't ceased…

"_Matoro, where have you been? You're late!"_ Nuju snapped.

"Ah! Sorry Turaga! I was a bit uh…held up." Matoro said, trying to hide a light blush. Nuju crossed his arms and frowned.

"_You've been 'held up' for the past few days now. Something you're not telling me?"_ he said suspiciously.

"Um…" Matoro mentally kicked himself.

He knew Nuju would start asking questions eventually, he just hadn't anticipated it to happen so soon. And he had yet to come up with a plausible excuse other than outright saying, 'yeah, I've been snogging the Ta-koro chronicler for the past few weeks behind your back, is that ok?' (8)

No…just…_no_…

"Ah…well…you see…the thing is…" thumbs twiddling and eyes glued to the ground modestly, Nuju waited for a response.

"_Well?" _Nuju urged.

Matoro pulled at his scarf, as if feeling a bit warm. That small, insignificant motion revealed a bit of a problem on his neck.

Nuju blinked a few times, staring at the spot on Matoro's neck. It took a moment, but Matoro seemed to catch on to what his Turaga was staring at and promptly turned ten shades of red, trying to once again conceal the _very _prominent hickey.

"U-uh…I-I can totally-!"

"_Matoro…"_ Matoro promptly shut up and stood at attention like a clipped soldier. Nuju suddenly smirked in triumph and crossed his arms again.

"_Well, Whenua owes me fifty widgets now." _ he said. Matoro was staring at him in a mix of confusion and shock as his Turaga walked past him casually. (9)

"_Try to keep your relationship and job on different terms this time. I can't have my translator missing all the time and showing up late."_ he said, before calling over his shoulder. _"And congratulations on getting a date."_

And he promptly left. Leaving Matoro standing there wondering just what the heck had happened and why Whenua now supposedly owed Nuju fifty-…oh…

'_Stupid jerk…'_ he thought sourly, but also sighed in relief and smiled.

Well, he didn't ask who he was supposedly seeing. And what Nuju didn't know, wouldn't get Takua buried and maimed…

To be continued…

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

_Ok, this wasn't NEARLY as well edited as my last one. But I was pretty satisfied with in as it was and didn't feel like doing a complete overhaul on it. So I apologize for any confusion from the constantly switching POVs, but I wanted to show Matoro and Takua's individual reactions. Lol_

_So enjoy!_

_1.) My perception on Humanized Bionicle is rather well built around logic. For my verse, the younger a Matoran is, the most components and features they have on their bodies. Like when you are first born, you have twice as many bones as you do now, that will later fuse together as you age. For Bionicle, Matoran are born with plate disks between armored joints. The older they get, the smaller the disks get, and they eventually vanish or fall out painlessly like or skin or hair. You can make a good guesstimate of someone's age by looking at their joint disks. And I always did see Matoro being older than Takua, that or just very mature for someone his age. And yes, my humanized Bionicle age the same as canon Matoran, so they can be a few thousand years old and still appear to look like teenagers._

_2.) Fact. You can get very dehydrated in cold climates and areas such as Canada, Alaska, or pretty much anywhere in the upper north. The colder the air, the dryer the climate, ergo dehydration in places besides hot climates in deserts. Although neither are more dangerous than the other. Colder dry climate basically just dries you up, and hot dry climate just sucks the fluids out of you (via sweat). Also, it is NEVER a good idea to eat snow directly to stay hydrated. Too much snow in the stomach is VERY dangerous; you have to melt it into water before consumption. So DO NOT attempt eating it too much._

_3.) In case you're wondering, yes, Takua has a hold of Matoro's butt. _

_4.) This is actually a very real condition. It's basically a fancy word for when you confuse your body with temperature fluctuations to a point where you put it into shock and its unable to tell if it's hot or cold, and therefore drops it natural defenses and opens the floodgates of the Hypothalamus. The Hypothalamus is the part of your brain that controls your body temperature, and when you go into thermal shock, it basically pushes the pause button on itself to try and figure out what is going on and reset itself. There's no real cure for it, but the very best thing to do is to get your temperature under control and warm yourself up if you're cold, or cool down if you're hot. But rarely does it ever get to a fatal point, the episodes more or less pass after a few minutes. It's basically just like a high level hot/cold flash._

_5.) A very real practice in some places, 'snuggling' is very often used in numerous places where the climate is very cold. Family and friends, depending on where you are, usually gather around and sleep in a single small room to share and conserve body heat. It's not just a show of affection or an implication of sexual desire. And if it's just two people, the best way to share body heat is to have skin-to-skin contact while under an insulated blanket. Again, this does not always imply sexual desire, or even attraction. It is merely survival instinct. Though in this case, it's both. XD_

_6.) Not an overly proven fact, but people who prefer cooler climates are usually very hot blooded. This doesn't really have to do with heritage; it mostly just means they have great blood circulation. But more often than not, they come from a family line of people who were from the north and therefore were born under cold climate and adapted to it. Northern people tend to have hotter bodies, while southern-coastal people tend to have cooler blood. But again, it's not really an overly stated fact, but more or less an adaptation to environment with a small influence of heritage. _

_7.) In my verse, Matoro is a sleep-clinger. It's adorable! And he hugs tight!_

_8.) Nuju: NO! That is NOT 'OK'! DX_

_9.) Nuju made a bet with Whenua that Matoro would get a girl/boyfriend before next winter. Whenua bet he would get one after. He lost. XD_


End file.
